Chibi
by RyuuDavi0
Summary: What happens when an ancient drug is rediscovered, more important, what happens when said drug is consumed by the perfect soldier and the Dove of Peace.
1. NewYear's

Chibi Summary: What happens when an Ancient Drug is Rediscovered, More importantly, what If said Drug is used On The Perfect Soldier and The Dove of Peace.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing or anything else I mention in here (unless I mention Ryo Arashi or Ryuu Kotaiyou)   
  
It was the Night of December 31st, AC 196, Heero was already out of the Hospital And The Gundam Crew was Gathered for a new year's bash at the Peacecraft Manor.  
  
"Hey Heero, there's no way were letting you get away from this night without a couple drinks" Exclaimed Duo, obviously having consumed a few himself. "Come on Heero, I'll have some first, just to prove its safe" Added Relena, who had somehow come to terms with Underage drinking for that night (my story, and I need her just a little bit OOC on this point). "Fine, Fine" Heero Relented.  
  
And so, as offered, Duo gave a carefully selected glass of champagne to Relena, who drank half of it, and then passed it to Heero. "Those to resort to alcohol are the ones who haven't the strength themselves" Commented Wufei. "Oh, and I suppose that doesn't apply to the six-pack of beer you chugged on the way here" laughed Sally Po, clearly enjoying the look of bewilderment on her partner, or 'preventer Nataku' as he was known. "SILENCE WOMAN, IT WAS AGREED WE WOULD NOT SPEAK OF SUCH" Retorted the Hypocritical one. "Yeah, yeah, but I had my fingers crossed".  
  
So Heero, Having figured that if Wufei was as annoying drunk as he was sober that half a glass couldn't hurt him, proceeded to chug what was left in the glass. "YAY HEERO, we knew you could do it" Exclaimed Hilde.  
  
However, it was at that Moment that Zech Marquise happened to Return, And Despite the fact that Noin had had seven martini's and he himself had gone through 3 pitchers of beer, he still proceeded to give them repremandations about underage drinking. So having given his rant, he sent Wufei, Sally, Trowa, and Quatre on their way, sent Duo and Hilde to the insane asylum for a Couple of Days, and Tried to send Heero to jail. But that Las Idea failed when he passed out from all the liquor in his system, So Noin Sent Heero to the guest bedroom Next to Relena's And started to drag her Fiancé to their own bedroom, dreading the Hangover they were both going to have come the morning.  
  
But Unknown to everyone, Duo had slipped a little something Extra into Heero's and Relena's Drink, something that had thought to have been Forgotten about entirely to the few who had known in the first place.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
Author's Notes: I know I haven't done anything in months when suddenly this idea popped into my head and I felt the need to write about it, I may eventually Update my Other stories, I might not though, only time will tell. 


	2. Breakfast of sleepyheads

Chibi, chapter 2  
  
Author's notes: Just because I'm like really bored right now and the idea is fresh in my mind, I'm going to continue to write until I either find something better to do, or I lose track of where I'm going with it.  
  
The Dawn, A time for waking up to face a Bright New day with a brand new smile, but everyone knows that's a load of crap, or at least that's what was thought by those within the Peacecraft manor who were unfortunate enough to have been sleeping in rooms with windows to the east, namely Heero Yuy And Relena Peacecraft.  
  
As Heero grudgingly opened his eyes he dragged himself out of bed intent to go about his morning ritual by memorization, which should've thrown him off being that he was in an alternate environment, but it just so happened that Heero's subconscious knew the Peacecraft Manor just as well as it knew his own home, if not better. He then slowly made his way downstairs to Breakfast table where a thoughtful Pagan had laid out a Pair of meals knowing the teens would awake come the dawn, and not by their own choice. The Only Problem lay in the fact that The Chair was a 'little' difficult for Heero to sit down into, for to him it appeared as though the chair and table had all been raised a few feet, so he had to climb up into it, and then going over to the bookshelf against the wall and getting out a Dictionary. To A normal person it would've appeared to be for research, but Heero's Intentions were different, for whoever had 'raised' the chairs, had 'raised' the table even more and he needed the book to raise himself high enough.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
'How much did I really drink last night anyways' thought an annoyed Relena, who was more than slightly deprived of her beauty sleep at the moment. 'Owell, no sense trying to get back to sleep, if I know Heero, he's probably awake already and down at breakfast already, I'm just thankful my dear older brother passed out before any problems could arise between those two'. And with that, Relena Went down in search of food, only clad in what was supposed to be an oversized T-shirt but could've passed for a full gown at the moment.  
  
Downstairs   
  
Heero herd her approach, and he had known she was coming, Relena never could sleep in anyways, and had prepare her seat for her as he had had to do to his own. But Despite how he knew Relena would normally be upset at his not looking up to acknowledge her, he was far too tired yet to have his eyes open beyond what he needed to see the food he was starting to consume.  
  
As to Be Expected, Relena did indeed find the chair to be a little high, but could tell while half-asleep as she was that she would need something on the chair to be up high enough when she noticed that there was already a Dictionary on her seat for her, 'Just like Heero, always thinking of me regardless of how weird the situation might be' thought Relena, referring to Zech's story of how Heero had said he spared him because 'Relena would be sad' when they had been fighting on that chunk of Libra over a year ago.  
  
When Relena climbed up into her seat, she found she was still too tired to open her eyes enough to confirm her knowledge of her Company at the table, but it did not really matter, she KNEW he was there, she could feel, she was felt it when he was around, she just knew when he was around, all there was to it. "Morning Heero" yawned Relena, obviously suffering from her lack of sleep. "Ugh, Duo must've done something to that drink, I just know it" Heero replied, failing to stop his own yawn. "Just drop it, you can blame natural things on others later, lets just eat, even the perfect soldier gets tired without his sleep remember". And that was the End of that Conversation.  
  
End of chapter   
  
I know its still short, I've Decided that If I keep the chapters short like this It'll make me feel like I'm accomplishing something and can use that as motivation to write more chapters, just note that it won't seem like that much until I start getting into the later chapters when I start running out of idea's, I'll figure out how many chapters I'm expecting this to be once I get the full idea, but until then, I'm just gonna keep writing Short Chapters like this, and don't worry, I'm gonna be starting chapter three as soon as I get this one posted. 


End file.
